


The Mermaid II

by Sol_Invictus



Series: The Mermaid [2]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Edward did not sign up for this bullshit god damnit, Happy AU, M/M, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Supernatural Elements, accidental adoption of arctic mermaids, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: Being the adoptive parent of a mermaid gets unexpectedly complicated when Commander Fitzjames decides to intervene.





	The Mermaid II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onstraysod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onstraysod/gifts), [whalersandsailors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalersandsailors/gifts).



> You can expect more shenanigans with Nancy very soon! I have grown quite fond of her and I have some ideas about what kind of mischief she could be up to on a ship...

“You haven’t slept.”

Thomas knew this was not a question. Edward knew him better than he knew himself. He closed his eyes and leaned into the hand caressing his jaw. It had been a dreadful night and Crozier had only just fallen asleep.

“Go to bed, Tom. Get some rest.”

Jopson pressed a kiss into his hand before gripping Edward’s wrist with reassurance.

“I will, my love. _You_ haven’t slept either.”

His lover stepped back, freeing himself from Jopson’s hold as he looked down, guilt stabbing him in the heart. Ever since Crozier had left him in effective command of the _Terror_ , Little had tried his best to run things as smoothly as possible but he had failed miserably. Blanky was practically doing as he pleased; the officers were asking endlessly after the captain; the men were working in semi-chaos as their orders were becoming less and less clear. There was also the accounting, the possible threat of scurvy, the inventory of the canned food to supervise… But most of all, Edward had almost not met his beloved ever since Crozier had secluded himself in his quarters.

He felt _lost_ without him.

“I-I don’t think I can do it,” he choked out, tears suddenly stinging his eyes.

Thomas gently cupped his face and raised his gaze to look into his divinely blue eyes, a tender, dimpled smile on his lips.

“There’s so much on your shoulders and you’re doing your best. You’re a good man, Edward. A good lieutenant. Captain Crozier left you in command because he knew the ship would be in good hands with you.”

Jopson wiped a stay tear with his thumb before brushing his lips against the tip of Edward’s nose.

“You’re a good man,” he said as he brought his forehead against his lover’s, “and I love you.”

Little slid his arms around him and they stayed like this, their world narrowed down to their two beating hearts. He wished he could freeze time and live only in Thomas’ eyes and smile for the rest of his life.

“What about Nancy? Did you see her?” softly asked Jopson after a while.

“Saw her four days ago. She looked fine,” he shrugged. “She keeps leaving fish and seals around the ship, though. I don’t know what to tell the men anymore.”

“At least we get to eat something else than this damn canned food.”

“Even captain Fitzjames asked me about it. If this continues, she’ll get caught.”

Little did not have the heart to say out loud the probable fate Nancy would encounter if one of the men spotted her. Thomas had a soft spot for her and he knew he would get heartbroken should something happen to the creature.

“I’ll try to meet her this week. Maybe she’ll feel less restless if she sees I’m alright.”

Edward nodded. He bit back a yawn.

“I’m going to sleep a bit before the men wake up. Do the same.”

Thomas smiled fondly before kissing his cheek.

“Yes, sir,” he said with a flicker of mischief in his blue eyes.

*

“How’s Crozier?” asked Fitzjames.

For all their fights and differences, the man seemed to care for the captain of the _Terror._

“Mister Jopson says he’s doing better than last week,” answered Little.

The man nodded before offering him a seat.

“Whiskey?”

“No thanks, sir.”

“Did you find anything again?”

Little nodded.

“We did, sir. There was nothing on Monday and Tuesday, but on Wednesday we found two seals and seven fish.”

“No sign of the beast?”

“No, sir.”

Fitzjames sighed and went to pour himself another glass.

“What do you make of it, Lieutenant Little?”

The lieutenant swallowed. What could he possibly answer? The commander had grown steadily restless and he was afraid the man decided to act. What if Fitzjames ordered a hunt? Edward cursed himself for telling the man part of the truth. He knew it happened at dawn. What if he ambushed Nancy? How would he announce that to Thomas? Oh, this would be a _catastrophe._

“I don’t think this is the beast, sir,” he answered carefully.

“Could it be the natives?”

“Mister Blanky says they don’t usually do that kind of things. Whatever it is, it… it seems to want to help us, sir.”

“I wouldn’t be so positive about that, lieutenant,” retorted Fitzjames grimly.

*

Either Crozier’s lieutenant was an incompetent fool, or he was lying to him. Fitzjames refused to believe the man so stupid as to take the bizarre events happening around the _Terror_ for benign incidents. Lieutenant Little had always appeared an anxious fellow to him. So why was he doing nothing?

The only logical explanation was that Little was involved in this in some way. He knew more than he let on, that much was clear to James. He had always been good at detecting liars (one had to when one wanted to rise in society). Something was going on the _Terror_. Something potentially big, James felt. He needed to get to the bottom of this.

In person.

Little had reported the incidents likely happened in the early morning, between the last watch of the night and the first of the morning. All he had to do was lie in wait. Should he take some men with him? James was loath to put his men through the cold for something he wasn’t sure of. Besides he couldn’t decently doubt the word of Lieutenant Little in public. There was enough tension between the two crews already. No, James had to go alone. He did not ignore the risks such an endeavor involved. The _Erebus_ could not afford to lose another captain. His mind ran out again to that bloodied hole in the ice where sir John had disappeared as if he had never existed, swallowed up by the greenish blue of the ice and the bottomless water. He thought of the giant prints around the ships, bigger than anything he had ever seen; he thought of the disarticulated corpses of his men, lifeless frozen ragdolls left as if the creature mocked them. He was being a fool, a great and utter fool. This could cost him his life. And yet…

Yet he had to _know._

In the small hours of the morning, he prepared himself and instructed Bridgens to alert the officers and search for him if he was not back in three hours. Armed with only a musket, James set off and took position on a small hill of ice giving him view of the _Terror_ ’s deck.

After straining his eyes to detect any potential movement in the moonlit darkness of the night for a small eternity, the sun started to peek out from the horizon. Suddenly something shiny caught his eye between the blocks of ice. His heart leaped in his throat when he saw a scaled creature drag two seals toward the ship. It left its preys to climb up to the deck, being surprisingly agile. It perched itself on the railing.

James was debating whether to take his chance and shoot it when a figure emerged on the deck. It was none other than Lieutenant Little. The surreal scene played itself before James’ eyes like a waking dream: the man petted the monster and ruffled its hair as if it was the ship’s dog.

Dear Lord. The situation was _grave._

*

“Nance, for God’s sake! Not on the deck!” Little chided with dismay.

Nancy was, once again, eating seal on the deck, leaving a bloody mess on the floor. Edward had tried unsuccessfully to stop her from doing this as it scared the men senseless. She stopped her obnoxious chewing to blink at him with her big, dark eyes.

“Seriously,” he went on, “the boys will scream if they see that.”

Nancy stared at him for a few seconds before resuming the consumption of her dinner. Little sighed heavily. Stepping around the bloody mess, he scratched her behind the fins. She gave a pleased sound, trying to nuzzle against him.

“Don’t you get blood on my coat, you damn thing,” Edward growled sulkily, although she seemed to pay no mind.

For a reason that escaped him, Thomas was able to have some hold over the creature. He, on the other hand, had no more authority on her than he had on Blanky.

“I know you miss Tom,” he said morosely. “I miss him too. But that’s no reason for you to leave dead animals everywhere. Captain Fitzjames will shoot you down if you keep doing that.”

Nancy gurgled, chewing merrily on the last of her prey before licking his clothed arm.

“Nance!” he protested with disgust.

As the sun started to bath the deck, Edward gave her a last pat on the head before watching her hop out and disappear in the desert of ice.

*

“Who’s Nancy?” croaked Crozier.

Jopson shot up so straight he was certain he had pulled something in his back. Willing his drumming heart to calm down, he composed himself and turned to the captain. He studied the man bundled up in the covers, trying to divine what he could have gathered from his conversations with Edward. Thomas had been stupidly careless, blinded by the possibility of adoring his man by day in an empty, roomy captain’s cabin rather than by night in a lieutenant’s cramped sleeping quarters.

“Nancy?” he repeated, trying to sound puzzled.

“Heard you say the name several times.”

“It’s…no one, sir.”

Jopson turned again to busy himself with wetting a new cloth. What else had the captain heard? Once again he cursed himself for his lack of caution.

“Not to you,” let out Crozier, obviously intent on prying some kind of answer from him.

“She’s…I treat her like my own flesh and blood,” he said carefully as he sat down to clean the captain’s face.

“You’re worried about her?”

“Always.”

The man gave him a weak smile. The first one in weeks.

“We’ll make it back, Jopson,” he said with a determination the steward had never seen in him. “You will see her again.”

Thomas smiled, his heart leaping as he watched life grow back in his captain.

*

“We’ll never see her again,” said Jopson with sorrow.

He hissed when the burning hot-water bottle pressed into the skin of his back. Edward wrapped bandages around his middle to hold it securely in place.

“Who?”

“Nancy. We’ll have to leave her here when we depart.”

Edward tied the wrappings tightly before pulling down the layers of wool.

“All done.”

“Thank you,” said Thomas with a small moan of relief as the heat was working on his stiff muscles. “I hope I can bend down tomorrow.”

His lover chuckled like a naughty schoolboy. The steward turned around carefully and gave a playful punch into his shoulder.

“You wicked man.”

“You taught me well.”

Thomas gasped in mock indignation, a dimpled grin stretching his lips. His lover’s eyes looked soft and he leaned in as much as he could to kiss him.

“I’m sure Nancy can survive on her own here,” said Edward, rubbing gently his lover’s arm.

“I’ll miss her.”

Edward sighed heavily, feeling helpless. He didn’t like seeing his Tom like that: worried, sad. Drawing him into his arms, they arranged themselves so Thomas’ back wouldn’t hurt. Edward hummed gently, feeling their heartbeats slow together.

“Oh, by the way,” mumbled Jopson with a sleep-laden voice, “I met lieutenant Irving this afternoon. He was looking for you. Apparently Captain Fitzjames wants to talk you tomorrow, first thing in the morning.”

Edward groaned.

“Probably to lecture me on the deplorable hygiene of the men or my lateness to yesterday’s meeting.”

“I hope you get a lashing,” said Thomas with small chuckle.

“Wicked man,” let out Edward against his throat, hiding his smile against the warm skin beneath his lips.

*

“I think I should lash you,” Fitzjames growled coldly.

Edward blinked, puzzled. He watched the man pace the empty room with growing concern.

“I do not think I understand, sir.”

“Simple,” he cut in, stopping to throw a hard glare to Little. “Bringing a potentially dangerous creature aboard without your superiors’ consent, failure to report potential threat… I’m sure you understand now.”

Edward felt the warmth drain from him, leaving him with a cold dread gripping his heart. He swallowed thickly, panic settling in him.

“I-I can explain everything! Nancy– she’s not– She isn’t dangerous. She’s trying to help us, sir!”

“You _named_ it?! Oh for the love of…”

“Sir, you have to listen to me– “

“I’ve heard enough for now. You are to remain a prisoner until I can I inform captain Crozier– “

“How about you meet her first?” asked desperately Little.

Fitzjames froze, taken aback by surprise. Edward decided to push his advantage.

“She’s friendly toward us– me. I can approach her with no problem. I can even pet her. She even brings me food. I don’t think she’d hurt anyone, sir.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do,” he answered with a confidence he didn’t have. “It is too late now. But tomorrow, sir, if you allow it, I’ll show you Nancy.”

“You have lost your mind, Lieutenant Little!”

“For the first time since we have been stuck in the ice, the men are eating fresh meat at least once a week. We’re even starting to store some. Doctor Goodsir even believe the fresh meat might be a good way to fight the scurvy.”

He watched Fitzjames pace the room with anticipation. At this point, if his attempt failed, the only thing he could do was keeping Thomas out of this. He’d have to find a way to stop him from doing something stupid. He knew his lover better than he knew himself. Thomas could be capable of defending him, or worse–

“If, and I say _if_ , this…thing is as harmless as you say it is, then you won’t have any objection to doctor Goodsir being present.”

“Indeed, sir,” breathed Edward with a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

*

The wait was agony, pure agony. Edward was half hoping Nancy wouldn’t show up and yet fervently praying for her to appear at the first ray of sunshine. Doctor Goodsir had patted his shoulder with sympathy on their journey back to the _Terror_. The man had looked only intrigued by the notion of meeting another extraordinary creature, and Edward had marveled that this man was much braver than his frail appearance let on. Fitzjames, on the other hand, had looked nothing but hostile. He had insisted on bringing a musket with him and had declared himself ready to fire on the creature should it show the barest hint of threat toward them.

When the sun peeked out from the horizon, Edward’s heart started to beat like a drum. Not two minutes later, he heard the wood groan unusually. Here was Nancy, perching herself on the railing, blinking her black orbs, a big fish in her mouth. None of the men moved for a few seconds. Then Fitzjames let out a curse under his breath. Feeling a rush of adrenalin, Edward strode over to Nancy, a nervous smile on his face.

“Hey, baby girl,” he cooed shakily.

He scratched her behind the fins. Nancy gave a pleased noise, but her attention quickly went to Fitzjames and Goodsir. The _Erebus_ captain tightened his grip on his musket.

“I’ve brought friends today,” Little said in a falsely light tone. “Be nice with them. Yes, Nance?”

Nancy’s fins shuddered visibly, and she hopped down, staring at the two men with obvious interest. Goodsir slowly crouched down, fascinated. He looked up at the lieutenant.

“Can I– Can I pet her?”

Edward nodded, throat tight with apprehension. He had no hold over Nancy, unlike Thomas. If she decided to become hostile, he could do nothing to stop her. He watched doctor Goodsir extend slowly his hand as she gave a questioning noise. The surgeon scratched her behind the fins, just like Edward did a minute ago, and Nancy hummed in delight. Goodsir grew more confident and, under the pretense of petting her jaw, examined her with undisguised interest. Soon enough though, her black orbs turned to Fitzjames. Edward watched him swallow, finger on the trigger. Nancy approached him slowly, darting out glances back and forth between Edward and Fitzjames. She observed the _Erebus_ captain cautiously, staggering toward him as if she would turn back and flee at any instant. Fitzjames made no move, observing her with something akin to nervousness. Nancy stopped in her tracks and took the fish out of her mouth before offering it to him. When he did not react, she let out a shrill and shook it in front of him.

“She’s offering you the fish, sir,” said Edward when he saw Fitzjames about to point his gun at her.

He looked sharply at the lieutenant, piercing eyes boring into his. The lieutenant nodded, trying to smile confidently. The commander then slowly extended a hand to take the present, scanning the creature for any sign of danger. Nancy made a high-pitched noise of delight and leaned forward to lick a wide stripe over Fitzjames’ arm.

“Oh, dear _God_ ,” muttered the captain, nose wrinkling in disgust.

Oblivious to his revulsion, Nancy staggered joyously back to Edward, nuzzling his leg and licking his coat. When the sun started to reflect almost unbearably on her scaled skin, she blinked toward the horizon and, as if realizing she was late to an appointment, proceeded to hastily hop out of the deck with no regard for the three men. Silence stretched between them.

“So,” Edward said stupidly, “that was Nancy.”

“She’s quite friendly toward us,” answered doctor Goodsir as he rose, although the lieutenant felt it was said more for Fitzjames’ sake than his.

The captain, for his part, simply let out a sound curse as if he had just been announced he had been awarded the rank of admiral.

*

A grand old mess, it had been. Well, that was Thomas’ words because Edward personally used the term _apocalypse_ to describe the aftermath of that most tensed encounter. Fitzjames had insisted to announce the news to the men, which of course had raised panic and alarm. He had also wanted to announce the news to Crozier but Thomas had valiantly stood his ground, and it had been decided to wait for the captain to get better. In the meantime, Edward had to deter the men from shooting Nancy on sight, especially the Marines. The first encounters with the crew had been stressful both for her and the lieutenant. Edward especially remembered the piercing high-pitched scream one of the ship’s boys had emitted when Nancy had had the bad idea of licking his face. Fortunately, things were starting to work out. Doctor Goodsir’s assurances that the creature would not harm them had done a lot for the men’s growing acceptance of Nancy. That and the fresh meat they could now eat on a regular basis. Edward was finally feeling like things were starting to work out. For the first time, he actually was thankful to have met Nancy (not that he would admit that to Thomas anytime soon; he hated it when the steward put on his I-told-you face).

For the first time since his arrival here, England didn’t look so far away anymore.


End file.
